fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu! Pretty Cure!
Kaede.jpg Otome.jpg Ran.png Aoi Kiriya.png Yurika.jpg Aikatsu Pretty Cure Sakura.jpg Misuki.png Mqdefault.jpg Ichigo.jpg 550px-データカードダスアイカツ！第4弾CMをお届けするよ！.jpg|Otome, Sakura, and Ichigo aikatsu1.jpg|Soleil (Ran, Ichigo, and Aoi) aikatsu01a.jpg|Mizuki aikatsu-19-wr_001_12394.png|Ichigo-tan from the planet Strawberry aikatsu_9.png|Ichigo Aikatsu-ep24.5.jpg|Otome, Yurika, Ran and Aoi aikatsu-opening.jpg|Ichigo mnvcqdefault.jpg|Sakura mqdhfefault.jpg|Otome Red_haired_girl_4m_aikatsu.png|Yurika, Otome, Sakura, and Kaede RYy2ylE.jpg|Aoi, Ran, Ichigo, and Otome Kamen Rider Gaim & Ichigo Hoshimiya.jpg|Kamen Rider Gaim with Ichigo Hoshimiya RMZT2.jpg|Doki Doki Pretty Cure with Ichigo Hoshimya, Otome Arisugawa, Ran Shibuki and Aoi Kiriya Aikatsu! Pretty Cure is IchigoUsagiHibiki's first Pretty Cure Fanseries. Aikatsu! Pretty Cure! Ichigo must help Shortcake keep the Idol Pins safe from Isabella Silence, while still going to school, auditions, and concerts! Will she be able to do it? Come find out! 'Characters' Cures and Mascots 'Hoshimiya Ichigo - Cure Strawberry' Appearance: 'Her hair is blonde and reaches her waist; she wears a red bow in her hair. She can use Aikatsu cards to transform into her stage outfits. Her regular outfit looks much like a school uniform with a red bow in the middle of her waist, her pretty Cure outfit is similar but the bow is bigger and there is one on her back as well with a few other differences. When she is exercising, her hair is in pigtails and she wears a white and pink jump suit. '''Transformation: '''Idol Berry Rainbow Stage On '''Mascot: '''Shortcake, says –Cakie at the end of every sentence. Female pink bear looks like a stuffed animal with red eyes and red bows with strawberries in the center of them on both of her ears and white angel wings on her back, and red hearts on her cheeks. 'Kiriya Aoi – Cure Snow Transformation Device: 'A Microphone headset, and a Snowflake Idol Pin that she receives from Winterbell activates the device '''Transformation: '''Idol Snow Rainbow Stage On '''Mascot: ' Winterbell, say –bella at the end of every sentence. Female light blue squirrel looks like a stuffed animal with dark blue eyes, one darker blue bow with a snowflake in the center on her right ear and tail and darker blue diamond’s on her cheeks. '''Shibuki Ran – Cure Orchid Transformation Device: 'A Microphone headset, and a Orchid Idol Pin that she receives from Flower activates the device '''Transformation: '''Idol Orchid Rainbow Stage On '''Mascot: '''Flower, says –floflo at the end of every sentence. Male dark Purple wolf looks like a stuffed animal with light purple eyes, tummy and tail, a Brown ribbon around his throat with an orchid charm hanging down and light purple spades on his cheeks. 'Arisugawa Otome – Cure Rainbow Transformation Device: '''A Microphone headset, and a Rainbow Idol Pin that she receives from Sunny activates the device '''Transformation: '''Idol Color Rainbow Stage On ' '''Mascot: '''Sunny, says –suguoi at the end of every sentence. Male orange monkey with yellow eyes and tummy a rainbow colored ribbon with a rainbow charm around his throat, and yellow clovers on his cheeks. 'Todo Yurika – Cure Lolita' '''Transformation Device: '''A Microphone headset, and a Lily Idol Pin that she receives from Gothica activates the device '''Transformation: '''Idol Lolita Rainbow Stage On '''Mascot:' Gothica, says –lola at the end of every sentence. She Is a Female black cat with green eyes green bow with a lily in the center on her tail and green diamonds on her cheeks. Kitaoji Sakura – Cure Cherry Transformation Device: 'A Microphone headset, and a Two Cherry Idol Pin that she receives from Blossom activates the device '''Transformation: '''Idol Cherry Rainbow Stage On '''Mascot: '''Blossom, says –cheiri at the end of every sentence. Female light lime green mouse with pink eyes, tummy and tail. Light pink bows with the two cherrys in the center on both her ears and light pink hearts on her cheeks. 'Ichinose Kaede – Cure Magic Transformation Device: 'A Microphone headset, and a Top Hat Idol Pin that she receives from Tricks activates the device '''Transformation: '''Idol Magic Rainbow Stage On '''Mascot: '''Tricks, says –Teri at the end of every sentence. Male bright red fox, brown eyes, tummy and tip of tail and a yellow ribbon with a top hat charm around his neck yellow clovers on his cheeks. 'Kanzaki Mizuki – Cure Moonbeam Transformation Device: '''A Microphone headset, and a Crescent Moon Idol Pin that she receives from Diamond activates the device '''Transformation: Idol Moonbeam Rainbow Stage on Mascot: 'Diamond, says –Dia at the end of every sentence. Male white bunny violet eyes a violet ribbon with a crescent moon charm around his neck, purple spades on his cheeks 'Evil The known evil in this series is called Negatopia, a town of new beginnings adjacent to Major (formerly Minor) Land. *'Sam: '''He is Miki’s little brother green hair and eyes, hair kind of spiky likes Really dark blue, looks about 11. Favorite attack is what he calls the tripwire, what it essentially is a rope with two balls at the ends that he throws to trip up the person he directed it at. *'Miki: Looks a lot like Yurika, but her hair and eyes are dark blue and the pigtails are low, favorite color black, looks about 14. *' other than the fact she is going after the fairies to get the Idol Pins. Her minions do most of the work. Sam and Miki often call her as "Isabella-sama". *'Negatone:' The monsters of the series. 'Episode List''' #Cakie-Strawberry Suprise! I don't own Aikatsu or Any of the Pretty Cure series Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Aikatsu! Category:APC